


Wait for me to Come Home

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry is depressed, Hospital, It's a bit sad, M/M, Zayn is there for a second, and Niall is a sunshine, and the boys are not there, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed so his mom get his in a hospital<br/>What happens when he meets a blonde Irish guy who loves the Beatles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me to Come Home

How Harry and Niall met is not something very extraordinary.

Harry was walking through the hospital, he was depressed, his mom forced him to get into the hospital so he could be treated but he liked to hang around in the general hospital.

“In spite of all the danger  
In spite of all that may be  
I'll do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
If you'll be true to me”

Harry followed the voice and saw a blonde guy with a guitar in a bench, he was singing softly, too softly and Harry was enchanted.

“In spite of all the heartache  
That you may cause me  
I'll do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
If you'll be true to me”

The guy abruptly stopped and looked at Harry, he smiled widely and Harry was confused. “Hello, I’m Niall!” Harry stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it “’m Harry”

Niall grinned “Well, Harry” he said with a posh voice, Harry snorted “We will be great buds here!”

Harry never questioned why Niall was there, he was just, well, there, roaming around, making other people laugh and singing with his guitar, that was Niall for everybody, a guy with a big smile and cheery personality.

Harry was enamored.

So he started to hang around him, always smiling, always laughing. Niall was the sun Harry needed, he was happy around Niall and Niall seemed to enjoy his company too.

But Harry never knew why he was there, Niall was always outside, just, doing his thing, being happy and singing songs from the Beatles.

“Why are you always around?” Harry asked him one day. Niall looked at him and smiled again “I like making people smile”

And that was all Niall said, Harry thought that maybe he was one of those nurses that made the patients laugh, he didn’t ask Niall any more and enjoyed his company. “Which one do you know?” Niall asked Harry, Harry looked at him confusedly “Hu?” Niall rolled his eyes “What song from the Beatle’s do you know? We gonna sing with all the patients!”

Harry’s eyes widened “No, I, I can’t sing, you sing” He rolled his eyes again “It doesn’t matter if you sing or not, music can make you feel free! Make you feel better and happier, so, which one do you know?”

Harry couldn’t resist those eyes.

“Hello everybody! As you know, we are going to sing! Everybody, grab a sheet and sing with us!” Harry sighed and looked at Niall, half a smile on his face, Niall winked at him.

Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out) Harry turned to look at Niall and grinned widely, he hadn’t had so much fun in a long time.  
He turned and saw Zayn there, one of the nurses that was always around them, Harry never truly knew why he was always around but with Harry’s depression, it was obvious. Well, work it on out, honey  
(Work it on out)  
You know you look so good  
(Look so good)  
You know you got me goin', now  
(Got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would  
(Like I knew you would)

Everybody was dancing and laughing, Niall was singing like he hadn’t singed before, he was wild, moving around, he had never seen Niall like this, he liked it.  
Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)  
You know you twist your little girl  
(Twist your little girl)  
You know you twist so fine  
(Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now  
(Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine  
(Let me know you're mine)  
Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out) You know you twist your little girl (Twist your little girl)  
You know you twist so fine  
(Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now  
(Twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine) The hospital didn’t feel like a hospital with Niall around, it felt like a recovering center, Harry felt better and better each day with Niall around, he was a light, a light that everybody needed.

Harry was walking around when Zayn stopped him “Harry, how are you feeling?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows “I’m fine, I took my meds this morning” Zayn nodded “Good, that’s good” Zayn said with a hint of a smile.

“I’m going to miss you” Niall said to Harry, Harry wanted to cry, he didn’t want to go, he couldn’t believe that the place he hated the most at the beginning is the place he doesn’t want to leave right now.

“I’m going to miss you too” Harry said, his eyes were watery “Hey, want me to sing a song to you? This time no Beatles, I promise” Harry laughed and nodded, he didn’t care what he was going to sing, he just cared that Niall was going to sing to him

Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing  
That I know

And when it gets hard You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

Really, he was just trying to make Harry cry harder. We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing  
That I know (know) I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die We keep this love in a photograph We make these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Our hearts were never broken And times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer Till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Oh you can fit me Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street

Hearing you whisper through the phone

Wait for me to come home

When Niall hugged him tightly, Niall whispered in his ear “Wait for me to come home” Harry couldn’t talk more because he was being dragged out of the hospital.

Harry realized that he was indeed, in love with Niall, with smiley happy, singer, Niall. So the next day he bought a rose, he was going to give it to Niall and tell him he loved him, that he couldn’t leave without him.

Harry entered the hospital and the air was not the same, it was gloomier, the walls didn’t look the same, the people looked sadder than how they looked normally. Harry saw Zayn and walked to him, he gave him a confused look “Harry? What are you doing here?” Harry ran a hand through his hair, hiding the rose behind his back “I’m going to see Niall”

Zayn’s eyes softened and he had a look in his face.

Harry knew that look.

He saw it every day with the doctors.

Harry wanted to scream, to rip his hair off, to punch somebody because this could not be happening.

This couldn’t.

“Harry, I thought somebody had told you, but, Niall…” Zayn couldn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t. Harry shook his head and started walking towards the bench where Niall was always playing the guitar, Harry knew he was going to be there.

There was no other place he could be.

Harry stopped in front of the bench and felt a tear stream down his face, there were flowers on the bench, a picture of Niall and flowers.

Harry only had a rose.

“Harry… I’m so sorry, come with me” Harry didn’t struggle, his lifeless body was being dragged by Zayn to a room. “You never went inside of Niall’s room because he didn’t want to be inside of them, Niall had a rare condition, he ha a decease in his heart, he exceeded his life span, really, and he was always so happy, I was always around because Niall could have an attack at any moment and right after you left…”

Harry stared at the bed in front of him, it was made and the nurses were taking things out of the room until he saw Niall’s guitar. Harry jumped and grabbed the guitar from the floor, he stared at it for a second when he felt a hand in his back “You can keep it, Niall would have liked that”  
And that was it for Harry, he was full on sobbing now, he couldn’t stop, Niall was the only person in his mind, the person who helped him, the person he loved, was now, gone, just, he simply vanished.

This was not fair. Harry sat down and cried and cried until he couldn’t.

So he did what Niall told him.

He waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I did, I read the death cure and I was sad, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
